


Announced

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Omegaverse Ordained [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Previous Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux is using birth control. Really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for distressing situations.

Hux does not want children.

Children are messy. Children are demanding and require so much time and effort. Yes, he does want a legacy, but he doesn’t want the effort involved in making it how he wants it.

Which, in a way, proves him to be precisely the son his father wanted, even if he never saw it. He’s more like Brendol Hux than he’d ever want to admit.

Snoke wants them to have children. That’s why they’re mated, after all. That’s why Kylo shares his bed, or why he came to it, anyway. The whole… you know. Falling for him? That had been sort of a happy accident, and one he was glad to reap the benefits of, even as he delayed the actual outcome.

Kylo doesn’t want children, either. 

Hux suspects he knows some of why, and he doesn’t blame him. It’s an unhappy cocktail of hormones, bodily changes, responsibility, bed-ridden days and then… whatever… Snoke has planned for their progeny.

So no.

Not yet.

Kylo’s off his heat suppressants, which is making their love life something to write sonnets about if Hux was prone to such things, but the General has been taking his own round of medication in order to keep things under control. It doesn’t dull down his interest, and it won’t ruin his potency in the long term. 

No more than age will, but he’s got a good few years yet. It’s more Kylo’s fertility window that might start to falter, or so he’s been lead to believe. (But that could just be bullshit type-ism.)

So when the time for Kylo’s next heat to come on them slips a day, Hux isn’t immediately concerned. He’s been fairly regular since coming off his meds, but he _is_ older than most omegas who haven’t yet had a child, so… they miss some, don’t they?

Kylo’s acting a little skittish, fussing the bed and climbing in as soon as he gets home, but the heat doesn’t come, and he’s just a fractious, scratchy, nervy wreck.

“Look,” Hux says. “It was probably just a missed heat.”  


“No,” Kylo snaps back, even as Hux eats his slick-hot ass out. “It’s not. It’s never happened before.”

“Darling, you’re not exactly eighteen.”  


Hux narrowly avoids being decapitated by pushing three fingers in his omega’s clenching hole. He licks up over his balls and cock, wrapping his lips around the shaft as he fingers his mate, spreading his knuckles wide to simulate the knot that’s threatening between his own legs, unused and hungry. He presses down on his prostate, and sucks the first climax from him. 

When he’s not in heat, they both enjoy making good use of his refractory period before they fuck and tie to finish things off, usually. Kylo can take a lot of loving before it’s too much, and giving him multiple orgasms makes Hux feel smug. Still, those brown eyes are full of misgivings, and when he finishes swallowing the load, he palms over his omega’s belly.

“We’re on the right things. It’s maybe the start of the change?”  


“I am _not_ going through menopause,” Kylo snaps.   


“Darling…”  


“Don’t you ‘darling’ me. And if you want to shove your dick in me tonight, you better rethink your attempts to calm your mate down with tales of their impending infertility.”  


Which. Kylo didn’t want kids, right? Or just not yet? His hand strokes experimentally over the plane of his stomach, and he keeps the fingers working inside of him. “You’re not infertile.”

“You keep saying I’m old.”  


“…for… someone who hasn’t–”  


Hux is not going to win this one, is he? Whatever he says will be wrong, while Kylo is feeling emotional. He sighs, and pulls his fingers out. Kylo’s legs spread obediently, and the thrust home is a glorious ascent to paradise. 

They’re going to need to check him out, aren’t they? He can’t shake the thought as his cock starts to swell on the in-thrust, the sudden glory of his omega’s bitch hole tightening to hold him in place.

It’s probably hysterical. Right?

***

Kylo goes to the medic on his own. Hux doesn’t push the issue, because it’s his body, not _his own_ , so whilst he has a vested interest in Kylo being healthy and happy… if he wants space, he gets it. 

But he’s summoned down to the medical bay by a distraught sounding medical tech, and he can’t pretend he isn’t panicking the whole way down. Is he okay? He’s not… he’s not… had and lost a baby, has he? Is that what’s wrong? Or the change starting as he’d been so offended by last night, or…

When he gets there, he finds Kylo sitting on his ass in a gown in the corner, his knees up to his chest and head burrowed into them, hands in his hair.

“Kylo?”  


His mate doesn’t move, and the medics refused to tell him anything. _Anything_.

Is he - is he sick?

Hux goes to sit beside him, and tries to drape an arm over his shoulders, flinching when his omega pulls away from him with a cry of pain.

“Kylo… please, talk to me?”  


“I… I c-can’t…”  


“Kylo, _please_?” He’s really worrying now, and he can’t calm the explosion in his throat making breathing almost impossible.  


“I’m… I’m…”  


He’s pregnant. Isn’t he? He can’t be, and yet… Hux knows they’ve both been ignoring it, furiously. He grabs his shoulders despite the brief fight, and yanks at the bulkier man, wrestling him until he finally starts to cling to his sides, and silently trembles in his arms.

“It’s going to be okay,” he says, though he’s not sure how.   


“It isn’t.”  


“Kylo…”  


“It _isn’t_. You don’t have to do this. You don’t have to… for nine months and then he’ll–”  


Hux grabs Kylo’s hair at the back of his neck, holding on tightly. “We need… to talk about this in private.”

Away from medics. Away from ears. Away from the world.

Kylo’s red-rimmed eyes look up. “…right.”

“Give me a minute with the medic, and then we’re going home. And we’re going to talk about this.”  


His mate cowers lower. 

“It will be okay, Kylo. I promise. Trust me.”  


***

The medics don’t know how it’s happened. He’s on the right meds, and they should be working, and Kylo absolutely hasn’t been cheating on him. Even if he could do it without Hux finding out, and was dumb enough to let it catch, Hux knows Kylo isn’t that kind of an omega. 

Which means it’s one of those annoying buck-the-odds pregnancies. And - worst of all - the medics don’t know if the anti-virility meds he’s been taking will make the child sickly or not. There’s every risk - though it’s too early to tell - that their child might well have some deficiency or disease. Which would be all his fault, of course. 

That’s not for Kylo to hear straight off, or is it? It’s his body, and _their_ child. 

His mate is hiding in their nest-bed, shaking with distress. Hux sits on top of the covers, and holds his hand, tugging his head onto his shoulder.

“Kylo. We need to… discuss this. The medics won’t record anything, not yet. We have a few days before–”  


“ _He might know_.”  


He. Him. Snoke. He might, might he?

“Okay. Kylo… we can protect–”  


Kylo shakes his head, no. 

“…we can,” Hux reiterates. “We can.”  


“No.”  


“Is… is that the only reason you don’t want a child?”  


Because he needs to understand the variables here. Needs to know what’s in the pro, and what’s in the con column.

“I… I’d be a… terrible father, I don’t… I wouldn’t be good, and I’m… it’s… it’s a big change, and I’d be helpless, and what if they got hurt and it was my fault?”  


That’s a lot of things to worry about. Hux can understand them, and he thinks about how to word his next words carefully. He needs to address all the concerns, for both their sakes.

“I think you would be a good father. Not perfect, but good. You love deeply, you know.”  


“Love isn’t enough to keep someone safe, Hux.”  


Maybe it isn’t. “We could still try, but if you… if you want to… avoid this…”

The man shudders, and Hux regrets saying it, even if he had to.

“I’m not killing our baby.”  


“Alright.”  


“Hux… why the–”  


“I don’t. I don’t want to kill our baby, Kylo. But I also want you to know it’s… your body. Even if it’s our child. And I don’t… want you to think you have to force yourself to go through with this if it really isn’t what you want. We were _avoiding_ this.”  


Because they were. For the reasons Kylo’s listed, and a few others, beside. But now there _is_ a baby, no matter how small… Hux isn’t sure he could sleep at nights if they did it. He’d respect the choice, but he’d mourn it. 

“I can’t,” Kylo says.  


“Okay.” Hux is relieved, even if still terrified.  


“But I also can’t have it.”  


“…you can’t have _both_.”  


“ _I know_.”  


That’s the problem. Kylo pushes his weight half onto Hux’s lap, and wraps his arms around his waist. He’s being more clingy and less sure of himself, but Hux feels exactly the same himself. All his sense of Right and Good and Plan are shaken by this one simple factor that changes everything.

“Tell me what you want me to do?” Hux asks.  


“I don’t know,” Kylo admits. “I… don’t know.”  


Hux slides his hand down to Kylo’s belly, wondering at the changes, deep inside. Wondering how it must feel, and how it will look, and… all sorts of things. “If you want to make it work… we will. Our child… you know we’ll love it, don’t you? You know I already do?”

“Do you?”  


Hux winces. “Of course I do. It’s _yours_. It’s _ours_.”

“It’s barely anything right now.”  


But it is, isn’t it? Possibility. His fingers follow where he imagines the small bump of cells is forming. Maybe he can’t feel affection for something that is just potential, but he certainly feels for Kylo. And he knows - somehow - that any child they had…

Yeah. He’d love it. 

“If you want this, then we make it work. I’ll even tell the Leader he can’t–”  


Kylo pulls back. “ _No_.”

“What?”  


“He’ll - you can’t just tell him _no_.”  


“Why not? I told him to wait before we mated.”  


“He got something out of that. He… gets nothing out of us keeping our child from him.”  


“…your loyalty?” It’s just the first thought that crosses his mind, without the realisation that it’s emotional blackmail.   


“ _No_.”  


The ferocity takes him aback. Is it hormonal, or is this something deeper? He knows the training his Knight has been through has been extensive, draining, and long, but… “Kylo…”

“I can’t let him _near_ them.” 

Hux nods, and doesn’t know what that means for them. At all. This morning, they were fine. Now there’s three of them, and Kylo looks ready to run to the Outer Rim.

“We’ll work something out,” he says, but for the moment… he can’t think what that would be.  


End file.
